Where we Belong
by thedauntlessamity
Summary: No war and the only present problem is that amity is being annoying but when an initiate appears with a dauntless aptitude but thought she belonged in amity, where does she really belong? Not OC based but she is a main part of it but still lots from Tris and Tobias and their friends. Please just give it a try it's not that bad. Rated T for language and sexual references. It's funny
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't realize that when I uploaded this chapter that it added a lot of extra stuff to it that made no sense so I'm uploading it again, hopefully with no problems but enjoy.**

**Tris POV**

I check my watch for the millionth time today and only 5 minutes have passed ever since I checked it last time but two hours have passed ever since the amity have pressed the subject of gun use in dauntless and how they feel uncomfortable with the fence guards standing with guns in their hands ready to fire if anything were to happen. It's starting to get really stuffy and kind of hard to breath in the amity meeting room because I've already been here for 3 hours to hear them discuss the topic of violence in dauntless even though that doesn't affect them. Suddenly I'm glad that I wore a black form fitting tank top that shows off my tattoos but I'm starting to wish I wore shorts instead of black skinny jeans with some frays in it and black combat boots but I'm also glad that I wore my hair back and off my neck. If I stay here for much longer, my makeup that makes me look much more fierce and intimidating will start to smear; and I always try to look intimidating when I have to meet with amity because I know it makes them mad but I get mad when they take hours to discuss topics irrelevant to them for hours on end and make me sit in on them.

"It's just that they are in our area of the city and were against weapons and violence that having them there makes us feel uncomfortable" One of the amity whines.

"I'm sorry if having protection around our borders makes you feel uncomfortable but if anything were to happen like an outside attack and the dauntless guards weren't there, then you would be wiped out and the entire city will have no food because you thought having protection made you feel uncomfortable. Now if you excuse me, I'm already an hour late to a very important meeting with an abnegation leader who I already had to message telling him that I would be late because you guys take forever to come up with what you want to say" I say and storm out of the stuffy meeting room with my black bag with gold studs that has my laptop in it and out into the warm spring air with a slight breeze that feels nice after being in that room for so long.

As I'm leaving to go to the train so I can get to abnegation for another meeting, I see an abnegation girl who looks like she's probably 15 or 16 playing with a dog which strikes me as weird, why would an abnegation girl be in amity playing with a dog? The girl looks up at me for a second too long and for some reason, I feel like I know her which is possible that I might somehow since she's only like 2-3 years younger than me but I can't put a name to it. I get to the train tracks and have to immediately start running because the train is coming now and I jump on with complete ease and sit down and relax for the 30 minutes it takes to get to the abnegation sector.

Thirty minutes later, the train starts to slow a bit so I jump off with ease into the sector that I grew up in. The gray buildings and clothing feels so familiar yet so distant in a way and I feel some eyes on me, mainly my abnegation tattoo on my right shoulder. I get to the meeting house and I see my father and a few other council members at a table so I go and sit with them.

"Hello Beatrice. It's nice to see you" My father says as he bows his head at me.

"It's nice to see you too but it's just Tris now" I say bowing my head back at him.

"Sorry I keep on forgetting it's just Tris now."

"Well I would hate to interrupt you guys but were here to discuss the increasingly number of factionless members from dauntless, most of them being initiates. Normally we wouldn't question it but the numbers are just so high so were wondering if you know anything about this" another council member of whom I don't know asks me.

"The increase has to be from the new initiation rules made I think 5 years ago when a new leader decided to make initiation competitive and only a few people got in and if you failed, you become factionless. From what I've heard, that's what also made the dauntless lifestyle more about brutality instead of ordinary acts of bravery like our manifesto states."

"Okay. Was it like this when you were an initiate?" My father asks.

"Unfortunately it was but thankfully most of the dauntless prefer the old lifestyle but some agree with Eric's style with brutality instead of bravery."

"Okay I think that wraps up our meeting" My father says and stands up. He comes over to me when everyone else has left and starts to talk to me for a little bit.

"So how are you liking your life in dauntless because I don't see how anyone can enjoy that lifestyle" My father asks me.

"I really like it and like I said earlier, me and most of the other members in dauntless agree in ordinary acts of bravery and enjoy thrills instead of brutality and unnecessary violence."

"Do you like your friends there?"

"Oh yes. The people in dauntless welcome you in in a way that makes you feel like you belong and they're really close and loyal and will always stick up for you so it's not as bad as it sometimes looks."

"Okay. I'm glad you enjoy your life there. Do you want to say hi to your mother?"

"I would love to but the train comes in 10 minutes and I don't want to miss it but tell her I say hi."

"Okay I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

I walk back to the train tracks and barely make it but there was no way in hell that I was going to wait an hour for the next train or walk home. When I get inside the train, I just think about today and the girl I saw at amity and how I just feel like I knew her but I can't think of who she could've been. I never really had friends in abnegation except for Robert and Susan. I eventually stop thinking about it and jump off the train when it gets to the dauntless sector of the city. I go in the back way without having to jump into the net because I honestly don't feel like jumping right now.

I walk to the apartment that me and Tobias share and immediately take my shoes off and lean into Tobias who's sitting on the couch watching an old TV show where people did these really hard obstacle courses and hurt each other many times in the process called Wipeout. Those people have to be dauntless because who else would want to do that? I lean into him and he automatically puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"How was your day?" He asks me.

"Can I just forget it even happened?"

"So I take it that it was amazing right." He says with a grin on his face. I lightly smack his shoulder and he just laughs a little and brings me closer to him.

"Do you want me to go get food for us?" He asks me.

"Yes please and don't forget the cake."

"I won't!" He says and goes and gets us our food. He comes back 10 minutes later with 2 hamburgers along with 2 cakes and bottles of beer. I don't usually drink alcohol because I don't like the way it tastes or makes me feel but right now, I just need a drink.

"Two cakes?" I ask him and he says "Sure why not" and I just laugh and take my food. Eventually he asks me how the meetings with amity and abnegation are so I tell him and he listens but when I finish, he has some thoughts to share.

"So the amity doesn't want the fence guards there anymore because they have guns?" He asks.

"Yeah. I don't know if any of them offended the amity in any way but they don't want them there anymore so I told them no because if there were to be an outside attack, that they would be wiped out immediately and then the whole city would have no food because they refused protection."

"Yeah and then they were questioning the violence used in dauntless?"

"Yeah they were like there's just so much violence there between the use of weapons and the fighting. I don't see how that can be enjoyable at all and how people don't get killed every day because of it."

"They're surprised that we don't kill each other every day because we know how to fight and how to use weapons? Do they think we're a bunch of psychopaths or something?"

"Who knows but they were so shocked when I told them that we don't kill people every day because were actually good human beings who just like to have fun and stick up for ourselves and each other."

"Wow it's like they think if we don't eat their drugged bread that no one will be good people."

"It is what they think. Okay I'm done talking about this so let's talk about something else. How was your day?" I ask him.

"Same as usual. Max tried to get me to be a part of leadership again."

"What did you tell him?"

"The same that I'm thinking about it except now, I actually am thinking about it."

"What makes you want to actually think about becoming a leader?"

"Well I realized, that there's already 3 leaders and it says that we have to have more than 1 leader and it has to be an odd number, so if I become a leader, then it means that someone will have to leave or someone else will also have to become a leader and I don't think Max wants another person to become a leader and if he had to let a leader go, then he would choose Eric because he's the newest leader and I can tell that Max doesn't like Eric and what he did to dauntless. So if I become a leader, then hopefully we can get dauntless back to what it used to be."

"I think that's great because the abnegation are starting to notice the increasing amount of dauntless initiates becoming factionless and usually they aren't curious so the number must be really high for them to want to question it."

"Yeah I feel like a better solution is instead of having the lowest ranking initiates become factionless, we should give them the choice of either being factionless or do the jobs here that no one wants to do like cooks and janitors."

"Yes that will be much better because no one else wants to do those jobs so if we give them a choice, then they won't feel resentment towards the factions and hopefully the factionless won't kill each other as easily because they still know how to fight."

"Okay I'll tell Max tomorrow that I'll take up his offer and hopefully we can get it back to what it used to be in two weeks for initiation."

"Initiation is in two weeks?"

"Yeah, are you still wanting to be an instructor?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll make sure to tell Max that too tomorrow."

"Okay who's giving the speech this year at the choosing ceremony?"

"Candor I think."

"Okay."

We spend the rest of the night just laughing and talking and enjoying each other. Eventually my head starts to hurt from the alcohol so I just lay down with my head in Tobias's lap and I must have fallen asleep because some time later he carries me to our room and lays me down on our bed and he kisses me goodnight and that's when I remember the name of the girl I saw earlier today. Her name was Rebecca.

**So yeah PLEASE tell me what you thought because I spent a lot of my winter break working on this so PLEASE review or I won't update and I already have the next chapter written and I'm working on the 3****rd**** chapter right now and I also have either 1 or 2 chapters written after that so if you review, I update. Also keep in mind that I'm also a busy person with a life outside of fanfiction (wait what?) Yeah I do but since I have a study hall this semester, hopefully I'll have more time to update when I'm not at winter guard rehearsal, watching my sister's swim meets, and making divergent food with my sister and cousin. **

**-thedauntlessamity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

I wake up the next morning to find Tris sleeping deeply in my arms. Not wanting to wake her up, I carefully get out of bed and head into the bathroom. I get into the shower and let to hot water relax my muscles and then I wash my hair and body. When I get out of the shower I dry off and put on a nicer looking black t shirt and a pair of jeans and tennis shoes and then I brush my teeth and put on deodorant. I notice that my hair is getting longer than the short abnegation style cut that I usually have so I comb through it so it looks decent. When I get back into the bedroom, I notice that Tris is still fast asleep so I decide to take a risk and tickle Tris awake. She jumps immediately and I stand back and laugh.

"TOBIAS EATON YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" She yells at me while she starts punching me but not to her full capability oh wait yeah that one did hurt. She eventually stops but she didn't put all she had into them because if she did, I know that I would be hurting right now.

"Good morning Tris." I say with a completely innocent look on my face.

"Is there a such thing as a good morning _four_."

"All you have to do is look out at the nature surrounding you and embrace the beauty of it" I say mocking the amity.

"Are you asking for a death wish?"

"No I just want you to feel the light from the world surrounding you" I say making dramatic gestures with my arms.

"You are so weird" she says shoving past me.

"I try my best." She laughs a little at that.

"Where's all of my clothes?" She asks me from the closet.

"All over there" I say pointing to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. You might want to do your laundry.

"But that requires work."

"Poor you."

"Oh well it's Thursday meaning tomorrow's Friday and I have no meetings today so I'm just not gonna give a fuck today" She says as she puts on an oversized pair of dark grey sweatpants with a pair of black flip flops and my hoodie that says **DAUNTLESS** on the front with the dauntless symbol and has a **4** on the back.

"Are you wearing my hoodie?"

"Maybe" She says smirking at me. She goes into the bathroom and washes her face and puts on moisturizer, brushes her teeth, and throws her hair up into the sloppiest of sloppy buns that it barely even stays in her hair but oh well. She doesn't even bother with makeup today which I'm secretly happy about. Don't get me wrong, I think she looks amazing with makeup on but I love her natural look too.

"You look beautiful" I say putting my arms around her waist.

"Don't pretend."

"No I'm serious I think you look beautiful all the time" I say kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too" She says kissing me. When we finally break apart, I take her hand and we walk into the pit together. When we get to our usual table, Christina, who is wearing a black dress and flats and a full face of makeup just looks at Tris and asks if she's factionless.

"No I'm not factionless. This is just me wearing my Thursday I don't give a fuck because all of my clothes are dirty look" Tris says smiling at Christina.

"Okay fine but tomorrow I get to pick out what you wear and do your hear and makeup" Christina says to her.

"But I don't want to wake up at 5:00am because I usually get to bed at 2:00" That is true we like to stay up late having fun. Okay stop it now with all the dirty thought. Gosh you're so immature.

"Oh please it won't take that long and I'll do your laundry tonight if I get to pick out your clothes tomorrow."

"DEAL!" Tris says.

"Okay I'm going to go get our breakfast" I say getting in line to get chocolate muffins and coffee. I get back to our table and sit down and half listen to Christina tell this really crazy story. When I finish, I kiss Tris goodbye and go to Max's office. I knock on his door 3 times and walk in.

"Hello Four. May I do something for you?"

"I've come to take up your offer to be a part of leadership."

"Okay. What made you want to take it up for after 4 years of asking?"

"I realized that the lifestyle of dauntless is much different than what it was when I was an initiate and I want to change that."

"And in what ways do you want to change dauntless lifestyle?"

"I want to start out with initiation and changing it from a certain amount of people being factionless if they aren't good enough to if you're not good enough you have to do the jobs that have to be done but no one wants to do like janitors and kitchen cooks or you can choose to be factionless."

"I see where you're coming from but why do you want to change that?"

"Because two years ago, an initiate stabbed the eye out of the first ranked initiate so that he can be ranked first after the first stage and later he and two other initiates kidnapped the top ranking initiate halfway through stage two and almost threw her into the chasm and I feel like with the rules the way they are and how there's so much competition that it makes people go to those measures so they can be top ranked."

"I understand and I also remember that happening two years ago. I also remember that the initiate who got kidnapped was Tris so does that have to do with anything?"

"No it doesn't. I was just her instructor then but it also goes against our manifesto where it says 'We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence' and that right there goes against the manifesto along with making certain initiates factionless because they're not as good as the other ones because it also states, 'We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands' and making initiates be factionless is leaving them empty mouthed and handed."

"I like the vision you have and especially since it goes with our manifesto but as you know, our rules say that we can only have an odd number of leaders and since we already have three leaders, I'll have to let one of them go since I really like your vision so please hang tight while I call in someone" He makes a quick phone call to someone and I sit down in our of the chairs in his office. About five minutes later, Eric comes.

"You wanted to see me?" Eric says as he walks in with complete arrogance.

"Yes. As you know, I've been wanting to recruit Four for leadership for four years now and you were my second option. Four finally agreed to the job and as our rules state, there can only be an odd number of leaders so you're no longer a leader."

"But don't the majority of the leaders have to agree to it?" Just then, Harrison, the other dauntless leader walks in to hand something to Max.

"Oh yes Harrison. Four finally agreed to my offer to replace Eric in leadership. Do you agree to it?" Max asks Harrison.

"Yes" Harrison says immediately after Max asked him.

"Are you even going to listen to his vision?" Eric asks.

"Please I know that his vision is better than yours" Harrison replies and leaves.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Eric asks, his arrogance still there.

"You can have Four's job. I'm sure your background with erudite will help you out" Max says to him.

"Do I also have to train the initiates?"

"No I'll find someone else for that now leave I need to talk to Four." Eric leaves and when the door closes, Max starts talking.

"Me and Harrison think that one of the dauntless leaders should help out with training and since you already do that and enjoy it too, we think that you should train the initiates and then start your leadership job. Do you know of anyone who would also like to train the transfers with you?"

"Yeah Tris said that she would like to help train with me and I know Christina already said that she would help Lauren train the dauntless born."

"Working with Tris isn't going to be a distraction now is it?"

"No I promise it won't. We probably won't even tell the initiates that were dating and have them figure it out on their own time or after initiation."

"Okay and speaking of which, I need to talk to Tris. The amity really do not like guns."

"Okay and what should I do for the time between now and initiation?"

"I don't know. Start preparing I guess."

"Okay." I say and leave Max's office.

**Tris POV**

I'm sitting in my office and I just opened up my email to find so many emails from amity members. As I start mentally groaning, Max walks into my office.

"Hello Tris. I have to discuss a few things here. But first, are you in your jammies?"

"No this is just my I'm still tired and too lazy to do my laundry look."

"Okay looks comfy and I bet Four loves that you took his hoodie."

"Is this what you wanted to discuss because of it is, then please leave because I have a bunch of passive aggressive hippies who hate being protected who think that if we all put drugs in our bread, that our society will be so magical and wonderful and we can all laugh and giggle about nothing while we farm the land and strum banjos together."

"No it was not what I wanted to discuss but I did come to discuss the amity. They said that the meeting you went to yesterday left unresolved that you just left so I want to know what that was about."

"I stormed out because what should've only taken an hour at the most, took them five hours to discuss and then they started talking about the dauntless lifestyle and our use of weapons and fighting that they're surprised that were not a bunch of malicious murderers who kill each other on a daily basis for fun and I was also already an hour late for a meeting in abnegation. Thankfully they're really patient and didn't mind that much."

"Well they obviously didn't read our manifesto. Also how did the meeting with the abnegation go and what was it about again?"

"It was to discuss the increasingly amount of dauntless initiates going factionless because they said that it was really high and it takes a lot for an abnegation to be curious."

"Yes were taking care of that problem right away starting with initiation this year, instead of the lowest ranking initiates becoming factionless, they will either have to have the jobs that no one wants like cooks and janitors or they can become factionless if they want. Speaking of initiation, Four told me that you're interested in being an instructor am I right?"

"Yes I'm wanting to help train the transfers."

"Okay and I trust you guys that there won't be any problems with you two working together."

"Yes there will be no problems and we'll probably make them figure out that were dating on their own time."

"Okay now back to the problem at amity. I got an email from Johanna Reyes today telling me that the main reason that they don't want the fence guards there is because a group of them was harassing some teenagers there, making them feel uncomfortable to work in the fields near the fence. Did they mention that at the meeting?"

"No they never mentioned it but I'll get right on it and find out who's harassing them and have you and the other leaders deal with them."

"Okay I'll have you and Four go to amity tomorrow to talk to the fence guard who were harassing the girls there so that a leader it can be there too."

"Four got the leadership job?" I say excitedly.

"Yeah he just got it so now Eric is working in the control room."

"That's awesome and how do you want me to reply to all 46 of these emails from amity members?"

"Just ignore them. We'll resolve them tomorrow but for today, I want you and Four to come up with a training routine to follow for initiation. This year I think that the initiates, especially the transfers will be better if they start out with being in better shape than they already were so if for the first two days if you can have them do intense physical training before they learn how to fight and use weapons, then they will be better when it comes to that part of training. Also I want you guys to spend a certain amount of time on weapon training, especially throwing knives because that's one of the hardest parts of training to ensure that they will come out of initiation with better use of the skills that we teach them."

"I'll make sure that happens."

"Okay go do that."

"Yes sir." I say and get up and go to find Tobias, who is probably in the training room. Before I get there, I put on tennis shoes instead of flip flops and better suited clothes for training and actually put my hair in a ponytail and put some effort into it.

When I get to the training room, I see that Tobias is throwing knives at a target and hits them so dead center it's almost scary how accurate it is. I stand in the doorway, not wanting to break his concentration and I can't help but notice the way his muscles move as he throws each knife. When he finishes, I go over to him and he pulls me into a big bear hug which I immediately pull away from because he's really sweaty and I immediately pull away because he's really sweaty and that feels gross. He just laughs a little but I ignore that and start warming up and stretching before I hit the punching bags so that I don't hurt myself. Some dauntless like Eric think that warming up and stretching is for sissy's but always wonder why they're always so sore after they lift weights and gain muscle because they didn't stretch out the muscle they already had. When I finish warming up, I go over to the punching bags and start working on some basic uppercuts and stuff like that. After working on punches for a while, I start working on kicks because I need to improve on them. Tobias comes over and helps me balance because that's my problem with kicks, I have no balance meaning that I usually fall over.

"You should do ballet so that you can improve on your balance" Tobias says to me.

"Yeah and look like an amity while doing so."

"No I'm not joking, while it looks pretty and graceful, ballet brings many benefits such as improved flexibility, coordination, strength, and balance. And you get to look pretty and wear a tutu in the process. Maybe the amity can help us out with something and make us 'less violent and more peaceful'"

"Wow that actually is a good idea as long as they don't bring any bread but speaking of amity, Johanna told Max the problem with the fence guards is that a group of them were harassing two amity teenagers, making them feel uncomfortable and not wanting to work in the fields close to the fence so he wants us to go to amity tomorrow and talk some sense into them."

"Okay, do you want to do a practice fight before lunch?"

"Sure."

We both get into the ring and after a minute, I make the first move but instead of going for an uppercut straight to the throat which Tobias told me to do with my fight with Peter during initiation, I get him right in the stomach because he's not expecting that and while he's off balance, I kick him to the ground. I wait for him to get up because I don't want the fight to only last for about a minute but that doesn't mean that I get him in the throat as soon as soon as he's back on him feet. He then goes for my stomach, which I barely deflect so he gets me to my throat but I immediately kick him in the arm and flip him over. He just looks up at me in awe and doesn't move.

"Is that all you got?"

"No I think I have a few more moves up my sleeve" He says with a shit eating grin on his face that I know only means trouble. I start backing up but soon I'm cornered and he brings me down and I'm scared for what's to happen next. I know Tobias will never intentionally hurt me but he does push me to my limit. He brings me down next to him and he starts tickling me. I laugh uncontrollably because I'm really ticklish but after a while, I catch him off guard and kick him hard in the stomach that he backs up a bit from the force.

"Okay now I'm done" he says smiling and getting out of the ring.

"You better not have purposely let me win" I tell him. We've done a handful a practice fights together and he usually wins but one time he purposely let me win to make me feel good and that resulted in me yelling at him nonstop because I want to win on my own, not letting someone go easy on me.

"No you really improved a lot and I'm impressed. Where did you learn that one move where you flipped me over?"

"I've been working on it with Christina and Uriah" I say casually.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Of course, I wanted you to be surprised" I say smiling innocently at him.

"Well you got me and now I really need to practice a lot more if I want to win more fights against you."

"Thanks for the warning so now I know that I need to practice more too." He just smiles and we get in line for our lunch of tacos. Tobias grabs five tacos along with a big side of beans and a big piece of cake.

"Remind me not to be next to you for the rest of the day" I say to him.

"Why not?" He says innocently.

"With five tacos and that many beans, no one is going to want to be next to you." Just then, Uriah lets out a very loud smelly one and Marlene just looks at him dead straight in the eye and asks him if that was fucking necessary. Uriah just looks scared for what's to happen next and we all laugh.

We spend the rest of the day goofing off and training. At the end of the day, were all really tired and I can only imagine what tomorrow brings.

**PLEASE tell me what you thought even if you didn't like it because I want to know what people think of it and how I can improve on it and I can't tell unless you review so please take a minute out of your time and review because I want to know what you think and I'm also aware that this is a long chapter and the other chapters won't be this long but I like long chapters but that's just me so yeah please review!**

**-thedauntlessamity**


End file.
